


The Right Kind of Feeling

by Tish



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingered Til Whimpering, Having Sex to Feel Good if Only For a Moment, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: There's all sorts of ways to de-stress. Sometimes, a solution needs to be more hands on.
Relationships: Keyla Detmer/Joann Owosekun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	The Right Kind of Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



“Sometimes,” Joann began, carefully choosing her words, “words just aren't enough. Or they're just too much. Sometimes, you just need to feel.”

Keyla held her gaze as she spoke, only faltering at the last moment, blinking and heaving a deep sigh. “Sometimes, you can feel too much. You know what I mean?”

“Then you need the _right_ kind of feeling. A healing touch,” Joann tried to keep her voice from breaking as she gently let her fingers glide over Keyla's hand.

Keyla curled her own finger around Joann's and pulled her closer, a daring gleam in her eye as she spoke, “I want to feel, and to feel you, inside and out. And I want you to feel me. Please?”

Excitement shone in Joann's eyes as she gave a light laugh. “I want to dive deep into your eyes, but there's another place I'd love to dive into. I have fingers, my tongue, and lips to explore you, Keyla.”

“Your lips,” Keyla started, grazing her teeth over her own lips, “your beautiful mouth. I want you.” She stammered for a moment, searching for the words, only to be silenced by Joann's kiss.

It was soft and warm, and Keyla felt so safe as Joann wrapped her in her arms, the pressure of one hand between her shoulder blades, and the other travelling down Keyla's chest, drawing down the jacket fastening. Keyla moved, and let Joann strip her trousers down, leaving Keyla lying in her underwear, waiting.

She watched Joann drink her in as she let her gaze roam over her, a hand cupping a breast and tenderly cradle it through the fabric of her top. Joann kissed her again, then started to kiss a trail down her neck to her breast, pushing aside the top to kiss her hardened nipple. Keyla moaned as Joann's tongue danced around it, arching her back as though to push herself deeper into Joann's mouth. Keyla was so distracted that she barely felt Joann's other hand glide down her stomach and sneak her fingers down her knickers, not until she felt a sudden sensation like a shockwave across the hood of her clitoris. Keyla yelped softly, quickly pulling her underwear down as Joann shifted position down her body and pushing her legs apart.

Keyla shivered with anticipation as Joann agonisingly slowly moved two fingers around her clitoris, first clockwise, then counter-clockwise. She caught sight of Joann's eyes, flashing with a deep desire mixed with mischief as she let her tongue linger just over the clitoral hood. Keyla stared back, pleading in her eyes as she waited. Joann licked once, eyes locked with Keyla's, then slipped a finger inside Keyla's vulva, sliding easily over the folds and into the entrance. Keyla made a small, high-pitched sound as Joann waited, then dipped her head slightly to lick again, simultaneously adding another finger and pushing a little deeper.

“More, please,” Keyla could barely croak as she felt Joann's hair, tentatively curling a finger around a lock.

The corners of Joann's eyes crinkled as she grinned back, letting her tongue dance around Keyla's clitoris again, sending her long fingers to explore inside her with a renewed rhythm, slowly growing faster. She watched Keyla's head fall back slightly, mouth opening and closing with every breath. She began to curl her fingers as she worked away, rewarded by a deep groan that turned into an almost constant whimper as Keyla pushed her body down upon her. Finally it came, a drawn out gasping whimper, rising to a shriek as Keyla came, another orgasm rapidly slamming her into paradise.

Keyla's eyes held no focus as she slumped back on the bed, her head ringing and singing as she squeezed herself against Joann's fingers, tiredly trying for another orgasm that didn't come.

Joann's face appeared in her eyeline and Keyla managed to focus on her. “I want to give you a gift as beautiful as you gave me, Joann.” She closed her eyes and laughed. “Can you wait until I can move again?”

“I've got nothing better to do, I suppose,” Joann replied with a tired smile. The twinkle in her eye came back as she twitched her fingers as she withdrew.

Keyla whimpered again as she found that third orgasm.


End file.
